


Just Like Me

by FallenQueen2



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Asexual Character, Dark!Jughead, F/M, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, ace!Jughead, dark!Archie, light rope bondage, post s1E04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When Jughead wakes up alone with Archie, the two realizes they were more alike than they first thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr to talk about this amazing show
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Jughead sighed as consciousness seeped its way into his body. He turned his head to his side, wrinkling his nose up as he slowly opened his eyes making a move to stretch his arm. He blinked slowly when he found his arms were above his head, restrained. 

He looked up and frowned as he tugged at the ropes that were tied tightly, but not hard enough to hurt around his wrists. The ropes were keeping his arms stretched above his head and attached to the headboard behind his head.

“I’m glad your awake Jug.” Archie’s voice ran over him like a healing balm on Jughead’s soul. 

“Archie? What’s going on? Where am I?” Jughead asked, his mind sluggish from sleep as he looked at the redheaded teen whom was perched on the edge of the bed Jughead was lying on.

“My mom’s cabin out by Sweetwater River.” Archie answered as he placed his hand on Jughead’s thigh not making a move just there like a grounding point. 

“No one has been here in years, I doubt people even remember it exists so it’s perfect.” 

“That’s all well and good, but why am I here and why did you tie me up? You get into some kinky shit with Miss Grundy?” Jughead snarked, his hackles rising as he tugged at the rope to prove his point.

“Don’t,” Archie warned making Jughead freeze slightly which made no sense, as this was Archie Andrews. “I don’t want the ropes to leave any marks on your skin that could hurt you.”

“Then untie me.” Jughead countered, but Archie ignored him and shuffled up the back so he was leaning against the headboard next to Jughead as he grabbed the remote to the small television across from the bed and flicked it on.

“Archibald,” Jughead warned before trailing off when breaking news appeared on the screen. 

“In other news, one Miss Jennifer Gibson has been found dead just North of Riverdale. She had been mutilated, but it has come to light that she was on many state’s wanted list for statutory rape for at least 5 confirmed teenaged boys, she was also listed as a predator and master manipulator.” The woman narrated from the teleprompter before Archie flicked it off making the room fall silent again.

“I know it was you Jug, I know you disappeared the weekend after she left town. I knew it from the moment you came into school on Monday.” Archie stated knowingly, turning on his side to look down at Jughead who was gnawing on his lower lip and eyes turned downwards.

“Is that why you brought me here? So you could kill me, just like you killed Jason. Are they going to find my body washed up in Sweetwater River like his?” Jughead shot back, fire in his eyes as he stared up at Archie before it faded when he recognized the adoration and awe in his eyes.

“I knew you would be the first one to figure it out. Aren’t you going to ask me why I did it?” Archie asked, tilting his head to the side looking interested. 

“The same reason I did it, you did it to protect the one you love. You figured out what Jason did to me and did what I did to Grundy. You got Justice.” Jughead whispered, heart pounding fast in his chest. 

“I wouldn’t have got into her car if I didn’t need an alibi for the morning Jason ‘disappeared’. She thought she was manipulating me, but really it was the other way around. Now everyone will be considered about my mental health and not if I killed that bastard or not.” Archie tugged at the rope around Jughead’s wrists, the rope fell loose and Jughead robbed his wrists before lowering his arms onto his stomach but making no action to move. 

“People never see how smart you really are, you’re just the jock and musician. How little do they really know about Archie Andrews.” Jughead laughed lightly and somewhat twistedly. 

“You know me Jughead, just like I know you and together we can fool this whole town.” Archie wiggled his arm around Jushead’s shoulders, tugging him so he was resting against his chest. 

“Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“I can’t wait to see how they all turn on each other.” Jughead agreed, contently resting against Archie’s chest like they did since they were kids. Archie knew how he felt about sexual touches and even to this day he was respecting it, unlike Jason and to know he was the reason Archie ended him warmed his soul.

“We will feed the flames and watch this town burn, together.” Archie’s grip tightened on Jughead. 

“Together.” Jughead agreed as he laced his and Archie’s fingers together.


End file.
